When It All Falls Apart
by Midnight-Kitsune11
Summary: Ed breaks down and Roy's the only one there to help. Two-shot. Only a section of the 2nd part is M content and it's marked. :) I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.
1. Chapter 1

My new story and my first Full Metal Alchemist one! Roy x Ed of course because I'm obsessed with this pairing. It's just so adorable!

**When It All Falls Apart**

Chapter 1

No POV (Though it is more focused on Roy)

Colonel Mustang sat at his desk signing paper after paper, burning the occasional one about something particularly ridiculous, mentally cursing Edward for taking so long.

He had gotten a phone call from elder Elric over an hour ago telling him that he was at Central station. Of course he'd also complained about having an escort, especially Major Armstrong, using colourful language not at all suitable for for a child such as himself or his brother. Anyway, he'd been waiting for the kid's arrival since then, anything to stop doing paperwork, but he still wasn't here.

"Where is that brat?!" The colonel yelled impatiently. Just as he said this, the door swung open and the Fullmetal Alchemist trudged through and dropped himself down on the couch. This was a normal enough action, the same thing he did every time he entered his superior's office, but something seemed off today. The boy seemed stressed. Even in his casual position Mustang could see that his muscles were tense and his mind was whirring away.

Roy sat down again, trying to seem casual after his outburst.

"So how was the mission?" The Flame Alchemist asked, looking for Ed's report on his desk but still not finding it. "Where's you report Fullmetal?"

A minute later and the teen still had not said anything, he'd barely even moved since he sat down. Roy moved toward him and crouched in front of him.

"Hey. Fullmetal." The Colonel asked, waving a hand in front of the other's dazed eyes.

Suddenly, Edward jolted back to attention and was shocked at how close they were. He moved back quickly, trying to put some distance between the two of them.

"W- why are you so close, bastard?" Ed stuttered, a blush rising to his cheeks.

"Because, Fullmetal, you spaced out and ignored my questions."

"Oh... sorry..." The golden haired male muttered.

'Fullmetal apologised? I was suspicious before but now I know something is wrong. He never apologises, especially not to me!'

The raven haired man leaned forward, regaining the close proximity that Ed had removed. He studied the teen, trying to figure out what was bothering him. Tension was evident in all aspects of the him; he was sitting rigidly, muscles tensed and eyes shifty. Edward was uncomfortable with how close they were but even more so, he was shocked to see concern in the other man's gaze when he asked "What's wrong?"

"W- wha- what? Who said anything's wrong?" The younger man stuttered again.

"It's so obvious. You'd better relax or it could start affecting your work." Roy said thinking quickly to cover up his genuine worry and to try to regain some normalcy to the situation.

Ed then looked away but Roy saw disappointment clear in his expression.

"Oh right. My work." He mumbled miserably.

Roy decided that hiding his concern would only make the situation worse. As he thought this, he saw tears begin to form in his subordinate's eyes and it was a shocking reminder of just how young the alchemist in front of him actually was.

He always acted so strong and confident and he was so intelligent and talented that it was easy to forget that the Fullmetal alchemist wasn't even a legal adult yet.

He dealt with everything that came at him and remained calm and strong while doing it, never wanting to worry his little brother but no one could deny that Edward Elric had seen some truly horrifying and traumatising things in his short life and throughout it all, not once had he cried, talked to anyone about it or asked for help. He dealt with it all alone as usual. He never had anyone to lean on when things got tough and, for Ed, they sure as hell did. All the time. He was a truly admirable man even at only 15.

Now that I thought about it, it seemed inevitable that, at some point, Edward would break down. Even the strongest person couldn't deal with all that and just keep moving on. Whether it be becoming unreasonably angry and violent in a fight or just plain crying his heart out, it was going to happen some time. However, Roy was not expecting to be there when it happened and he definitely did not expect to be the only one there and to have to deal with it.

He looked at the boy and saw him trying to hold back tears, biting down roughly on his lower lip in an attempt to stop it. It wasn't working, Roy could tell. Already some of the tears were overflowing and slowly making their way down tan cheeks leaving glimmering trails in their midst.

He had never seen the golden haired boy looking so... vulnerable and childish before. The sight tugged at the colonel's heart but he couldn't help thinking how adorable he looked.

Acting on instinct since he had no experience at all with dealing with crying people, especially not 15 year old boys, he gently wrapped one arm around the kid's shoulders and pulled him into an awkward sideways hug.

Ed looked up at him suddenly, confusion and surprise emanating from mesmerising golden eyes like no others.

"I'm not very good at the whole comforting thing but I'm here for you. I thought you knew that. If you want to talk or... anything, you know where to find me and I'll do my best to help despite my inexperience.

People often forget how young you are because you always act so strong and confident. Just remember that a lot of people care about you Edward." Roy said.

He knew that a lot of the things in that speech would have got him punched in the face or laughed at on any other day but it was appropriate at the moment so he didn't really care. All he cared about at that moment was getting those beautiful but dreadful tears from Ed's face and the deep sorrow from those molten gold orbs.

The elder Elric looked shocked for a moment before his tears started coming even faster.

"Oh damn! I didn't mean to upset you even more! Stop. Stop crying..." Roy flailed, panicking and trying to figure out what he'd done wrong.

Ed smiled very slightly. "You didn't upset me. You really are new to this comforting thing, aren't you? It's just that...no one's ever said those things to me before and I definitely didn't expect them to be coming from you of all people, Colonel Bastard." He sniffled, the insult more like a pet name thanks to the almost affectionate tone he used when he spoke.

Then he turned and buried his face in the colonel's shirt, hiding his face from view. Roy put his other arm around the young alchemist and began to rub soothing circles on his back. He didn't know why, it just seemed lie a good thing to do.

As soon as the golden haired boy was laying practically on top of his superior, the metaphorical flood gates opened.

He began sobbing uncontrollably and clutching onto Roy's shirt.

"It's all my fault! It was my idea to try a human transmutation and I'm the one that persuaded Al to do it. Al wasn't sure about it right from the beginning. I'm so stupid! I knew that there had never been a successful attempt at a human transmutation. Why was I so naïve and arrogant as to think that a 10 year old boy could perform the first successful one. Why did I make him do it?! If I was so set on trying, I should have done it by myself. At least then Al wouldn't have been brought into all this shit. If I had been dragged into the gate, it would have been my fault but Al got the worse punishment and he didn't deserve it. I deserved it. I shouldn't have even considered committing a taboo."

Ed sniffed and shifted a little but the crying did not cease.

"I thought I could at least make up for it by getting his body back again but I can't even do that! I was given the perfect opportunity to make a Philosopher's Stone too and I could have gotten Al's body back to normal but I couldn't do it! I put strangers before my own brother!

I just wanted us to have out mom back. He deserves so much better than the life we have now, He deserves better than me... I'm a terrible brother! Always going on missions and taking him into so many dangerous, sometimes life threatening, situations that I can't even count them all. And I still can't fix what I did! I don't deserve Al as a brother..."

Edward then returned to sniffling and sobbing but the colonel could still hear fragments of sentences like 'I'm sorry', 'He must hate me' and 'I'm a terrible brother'.

Roy was shocked, to say the least. He'd been keeping all of this to himself for all this time?! How had he not gone insane?! He couldn't believe that these were the kinds of thoughts Ed had about himself everyday... How does he manage it? How can he possibly believe those things about himself. He proves every one of those wrong almost every day!

Terrible brother?! Roy had never seen a better brother anywhere in Amestris and he give any amount of money to some one who could find a more loyal and supportive brother anywhere in the world.

Roy hugged the teen closer to him in an attempt to calm both the blonde and himself. It was a bit distressing to see Ed like this.

"You couldn't be further from the truth Ed." Roy announced causing Ed to look up at him in surprise.

He had tear tracks all over his face that glistened in a beautiful way that was just so wrong for the situation. Roy could feel that his shirt was soaked and while that would would have usually annoyed him because it was ruining his shirt, now it annoyed him for completely different reasons. Now it was evidence of his subordinate's misery and Roy wanted to get rid of it in any way possible.

"You are in absolutely no way stupid. Everyone makes mistakes but that doesn't make you stupid, it makes you human. You are the youngest ever state alchemist, how could you possibly be stupid?! You're a prodigy!

Al thinks you are an amazing brother and so does everyone else who has ever met you. You're the most dedicated person I've ever met! If Al had been completely against the transmutation, he wouldn't have done it. He was young but so were you and you could both think for yourselves perfectly well. He wanted your mother back just as much as you did and you have been doing everything you possibly could have ever since then."

Roy paused to allow Ed a moment to take all of that in before continuing.

"And about the creation of the Philosopher's Stone, you think that Al thinks you're a terrible brother for that?! He would have been mortified if you had sacrificed so many people for him. I know Al quite well now and I know that he would rather stay as a suit of armour forever than you kill hundreds of people, especially considering how absolutely devastated and wretched you would feel. Trust me, I know how it feels..."

Edward continued to look at Roy for a moment before placing his head on the older man's chest, still sniffling a little but the crying had stopped now.

"Thank you." Ed mumbled, nuzzled into the material. "Sorry for crying all over your shirt and making you listen to all that."

"Forget about the shirt; it doesn't matter. I'm just glad you're feeling better now." Roy assured the boy. When he received no answer, he looked down only to find the teen's eyes were closed and his breathing had slowed considerably.

'Kid fell asleep on me! Well he's probably exhausted. He looks pretty cute when he's asleep though...No! Bad Roy! Now is not the time for those kinds of thoughts.' The Flame alchemist mentally reprimanded himself.

"Well I guess I'll just take a nap then." The colonel decided aloud. He gently wiped a few remaining tears from the blonde's eyes and proceeded to fall asleep on the couch, Ed asleep on top of him.

**When It All Falls Apart**

I should really work on my touch typing...

Hope you liked it. Please review! :D


	2. Chapter 2

This was delayed a bit longer than I had hoped because I was suddenly bombarded with loads of homework and coursework and it was a bit of an overload to try to get this written.

A bit of M rated stuff in this. If you don't want to read that, just skip the italics. It should still make sense anyway. :)

Read, review and enjoy! Hope you like it! :D

I, unfortunately, do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters I have used in this story. If I owned it there would be a LOT of Roy x Ed in it... ;)

**When It All Falls Apart; Part 2**

As Ed prepared to go to bed and get some sleep for the next day of work, he began to dread what may await him in his dreams. Strangely though, there was a hint of excitement amongst the fear. His dreams had all been very similar recently and the content was not something he was used to... and he was fairly sure it was not exactly normal. Since his and Al's mother had died when Ed was nine years old and he had not been to school since then, he had never really been taught about what happens when you grown up. He didn't know what was normal and what wasn't. Generally nothing of the sort had happened during his travels with his brother, possibly because he had been far too busy studying and trying to return Al's body to normal to even consider things like that. Now, however, the dreams had started and he didn't know how to deal with it. He couldn't ask his brother because 1) he was the older one so he was supposed to know this stuff not the other way around and 2) he wouldn't have any idea either. All he could really do was just bear with it and hope it would go away soon. With that thought in mind, Edward slipped under his duvet and squirmed around a bit to get comfortable. He had been hoping to at least postpone it a little but he was exhausted after his day at work. He was the youngest ever state alchemist after all; that's a tough job. Only a few minutes after he lay down and he was already asleep.

_Tonight's dream found the little major in the Flame Alchemist's office waiting for his verdict on the latest report he had handed in. He had been sitting in the same place for about ten minutes already so he was beginning to get impatient._

_"Hey! Colonel Bastard! How long is this going to take? Can't I just go home and you can tell me tomorrow?" The blonde yelled in that obnoxious way of his that barely disguised what was actually just whining._

_"I'll only be a few more minutes so just sit there and shut up, would you?" Mustang replied in an irritated tone. This was clearly not the first time Fullmetal had complained. The teen huffed and returned to sitting and doing nothing.  
Shortly after, Flame rose from his seat and walked over to the couch where Edward was sitting. He sat down beside him but made no move to begin his feedback of the report, he merely observed the boy in front of him. Then, with no warning, he leaned forward and captured the young man's lips with his own. Ed did not respond at first due to the shock of it all but soon he began to reciprocate the kiss and it turned more passionate. The blonde's hands moved to grip raven locks, pulling the older man closer to himself if that was even possible. Mustang's hands rested on the teen's hips, also pulling him nearer. Roy then swiped his tongue across the boy's lower lip in a wordless request for entry to the hot cavern that was Edward's mouth. This request was quickly approved as the boy's mouth opened, eagerly allowing the Flame Alchemist access. The kiss continued only becoming more and more passionate until they pulled apart, both gasping for air. They were flushed and Roy couldn't help thinking that the Elder Elric looked absolutely adorable with that bright red blush covering his face with an innocent expression of surprise, pleasure and confusion. Edward, however, was thinking about how vulnerable and unbelievably sexy the colonel looked with red cheeks, swollen lips and lust filled eyes._

_After a short break to regain air, Mustang's began to roam the younger man's body. Starting by removing the band from his hair to let it fall loose upon his shoulders and running his fingers through it, admiring how soft and shiny it was, his hands then lowered and explored the teen's chest, stomach and eventually reached the hem of the major's black vest top. He lifted the shirt over the boy's head, throwing it somewhere on the floor; neither of them knew where as they were focused on other things, like how Roy was tracing Edward's abs with his tongue. The blonde tried to suppress the moan that rose up his throat at the actions the colonel was performing but a whimper of pleasure still escaped him._

_"Don't hold back Edward. I want to hear you moan with that delicious voice of yours." Mustang purred seductively in his ear, hot breath playing across tanned skin. He lightly bit the teen's earlobe eliciting a quiet moan from him. He nibbled and nipped at the boy's ear before moving lower and gently biting and licking a sensitive spot on his neck. Ed gave a loud moan that sent a wave of arousal straight through the colonel. He continued his journey downwards, fondling the young alchemist's rapidly hardening nipples. Not the only part of the boy's anatomy that was quickly hardening... Lower still and Roy was unbuttoning the other man's pants with his teeth, clearly experienced at it. Edward was not wearing an underwear and while this was strange, it was a dream so it didn't really matter. That and the fact that he could feel the flame alchemist's hot breath on his dick caused him to forget the matter very quickly. He heard a very loud, needy moan and realised a few seconds afterwards that he was the one that had released such a noise. It made him blush even darker._

_"You look adorable when you blush and you look amazing like this; writhing under me, moaning, blushing, eyes filled with lust, panting, naked, desperate for me..." Roy breathed into Edward's ear making him moan and arch himself up into the older man. Their cocks touched through Mustang's pants earning loud moans from both of them._

_"Mustang! Hurry up and do something!" Edward groaned, bucking his hips up again to try to find more of the delicious friction he had just encountered._

_"Hmm... Do what, Fullmetal?" Roy smirked._

_"What do you think Bastard?!" The young man tried to yell but it was too breathy to sound like a yell._

_"I want you to tell me." Mustang replied. Ed glare at him, knowing that Roy just wanted to humiliate him and take advantage of the power he had over him but it was hard to resist in this situation._

_"I... I want you to... I want you to have sex with me..." He mumbled to the man above him, embarrassed beyond belief and the blush was becoming even brighter, if that was possible._

_Roy could not take his eyes off of the unbelievably erotic sight before him. Edward was sprawled under him on the couch of his office, cheeks bright red with __embarrassment__, completely at his mercy, lips swollen from their passionate make out session, automail glinting in the limited light and the rest of his gorgeous body shimmering with sweat from his arousal. His golden hair was splaying out around this head, messy from their activities. He dipped his head down towards the younger's groin and engulfed his member in the hot cavern that was Roy's mouth. Ed didn't stand a chance at suppressing the moan that escaped him, it was so loud. He couldn't believe how good it felt. He'd never felt this kind of pleasure before! __**(1) **__He continued to pant and moan helplessly as Mustang increased his pace and he felt an incredible heat and a weird sensation somewhere in his lower torso. He had a vague idea what it meant..._

_"M- Mustang... I think I'm going... to come..." Edward shouted._

_"Not Mustang. Call me Roy. I want to hear you call my name," Roy leaned in towards Fullmetal's ear, "Edward." This pushed Ed over the edge and he came explosively._

_"ROY!"_

Edward sat bolt upright in his bed, gasping for breath. 'What the hell?! Again?! Why do I keep having these kinds of dreams?' He pondered this briefly before he noticed the uncomfortable dampness that was in his boxers. 'Oh no... Guess I'll be having a shower this morning then.' He slowly got out of bed and shuffled to the shower, grabbing a towel on his way. He decided a cold shower was probably a good idea so he got in and washed himself and his hair as quickly as possible before he caught hypothermia. He dried himself off and rubbed the towel over his hair to dry it off at least a little before he left for work. 'It's a good thing Al's in Risembool with Winry now or he'd definitely know something is wrong...'

Al and Winry had started going out soon after Al got his body back to normal. Ed was happy for them but he couldn't help missing his little brother and feeling very lonely sometimes now that Al was gone and he was alone.

He dressed in his uniform and made his way to the kitchen to make himself some breakfast. In the end, he settled for a piece of toast with jam and sat down at the table to eat it. When he had finished he returned to the bathroom to braid his hair before leaving the house for another day's work.

**When It All Falls Apart**

This lunchtime, instead of being in the canteen with the his military colleagues, Edward could be found standing awkwardly outside Colonel Mustang's office. He was trying to decide whether or not to knock on the door and talk to the man about the damn dreams. He'd been considering it all morning, consequenting in him getting very little paperwork done at all. The man had said that he was there or him if he ever needed to talk, right? Well he did. He needed to know if these dreams were a normal stage of growing up and since Mustang was in his twenties, he would surely know. He figured that as long as he didn't mention too many details, especially names, it couldn't go too badly... right? He was fully aware that the flame alchemist would almost definitely laugh at him for even asking to talk but he knew the colonel well enough to know that if he said he'd do something, he'd sure as hell do it. Even if he made fun of the little alchemist first.

He hesitantly raised a hand to knock on the door before him that had never looked so scary. Gathering all of his courage, he knocked lightly on the wood and waited. The thought occurred that perhaps he had knocked so lightly that he hadn't been heard but a few minutes later he heard a yelled 'Come in!' from the other side. Using every ounce of will power that he could summon, he twisted the handle and opened the door that separated him from the man who had been haunting his dreams for the few weeks. Roy Mustang was sitting at his desk, stacks of paperwork surrounding him and a pen resting a few inches away from his hand. He was looking at Edward with confusion but also the ever present hint of amusement and smugness. Ed couldn't help finding his border-line arrogant self confidence quite sexy and it caused his mind to remember the very commanding Roy his dreams. A prominent blush rose to face.

"Good afternoon Fullmetal. I don't recall asking to see you today." The colonel greeted resulting in Fullmetal shuffled nervously.

"You didn't. I... err... I wanted to ask if... if you meant what you said... the other day. You know, about being able to... err... talk to you..." The young alchemist mumbled. The Flame alchemist looked surprised for a moment before regaining his composure. Mostly. A light blush was dusting his cheeks which made Edward feel better about it. At least Mustang was embarrassed about it too; probably because he'd said so many caring things which was unusual for him.

"Well... err... yeah. I did. Don't go spreading it around though! I'm not some damn agony aunt or something." Roy replied, yelling towards the end in order to try to regain some normalcy in the situation and causing Edward to smile a little and chuckle.

"In that case, are you busy? Now, I mean." The teen asked cautiously, expecting some kind of mockery any minute now.

"Not at all. I've got all this damn paperwork and I would love a reason not to do it." The older male replied, standing up from his desk and moving to sit on the couch and away from the dreaded paperwork that everyone in Central, maybe even Amestris, knew the colonel loathed. "So what do you want?"

"Since Al and I never really had a father and our mother died when we were still quite young, we were never really taught about... the things that happen when you... you know, grow up..."

"You? Grow up? I really don't think that's going to be a problem." Mustang responded smirking.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING SO SMALL YOU NEED A MAGNIFYING GLASS JUST TO SEE HIM?!" The short-tempered blonde shouted. "You know what? It doesn't matter. I'll just deal with it on my own like everything else. I'm sure there are plenty of books in the library about this kind of thing..." He finished, voice quietening throughout until he was basically just talking to himself while stomping angrily towards the door of the office.

"Hey, hey. Fullmetal. I was just kidding. Sit back down and I'll listen." Roy reassured, still chuckling a little at the boy's predictable response. Ed looked hesitant to return to the couch. He walked slowly back to it and sat down carefully. Now that he'd started, he might as well finish, right?

"Well, you know things... 'change' when you get to a certain age in your teens? I haven't been to school for many years and, without parents, I don't really know about all that stuff so I thought you could maybe... help me?" Edward explained shyly. As soon as Roy had heard the first sentence he was already dreading this conversation. 'I didn't know I had to give the kid a damn sex talk! If I'd known that I would have said I was busy!'

"That depends what you need help with exactly..." Mustang asked the young man. Ed blushed a little at this before once again collecting his courage and doing his best to explain the situation to the colonel.

"Well, I've been having these dreams. They started about a month or so ago but they're not like dreams I had before. They're... sexual. Is that... normal?" A blush had been steadily rising to the boy's face during this and it was now a bright red that covered almost all of his face. Roy was a bit surprised. He hadn't expected this to be what Ed was worried about.

"Err... Yes, that's perfectly normal. Everyone has the occasional wet dream; that's what it's called when you have a sexual dream. It just shows that you're starting to become interested in the opposite gender in a sexual way." Mustang answered sounding far more confident than he felt about the whole situation. 'Edward's having wet dreams?! About who?!' He thought angrily.

"Ah... That's part of the problem... is it... normal to have these dreams about... another guy?" The teen enquired, a little fearful of the answer. He had a strong feeling that it was probably not normal but he really hoped that Mustang said it was normal. He didn't need or want any other reasons to be considered different. He just wanted to be a normal fifteen year old boy, dammit!

Roy sat in shock for a minute or two. 'Edward is... gay?' He repeated this thought many times in an attempt to correctly process this new information. "That would generally imply that instead of being attracted to women, you are attracted to men. In otherwise, it probably mean that you are gay Edward." He informed the teen in an admirably calm and casual manner.

"What?! I'm gay?! I guess that might make some sense. It would begin to explain why I keep having these dreams about this person and why I find him so damn attractive..." Ed trailed off.

"So there's a specific person then? Well... who is it?" Roy asked in a teasing tone but, in reality, he was very serious. Who was it that had gained the blonde boy's affections? Did he know him? Was it someone in the military?! Havoc perhaps... Jean would be ecstatic if that were true. He'd never actually told anyone but Roy knew that Havoc had a bit of a crush on the young alchemist. Mustang didn't think it was anymore than a shallow attraction to the teen's appearance and maybe a bit of admiration for his extraordinary talent though.

"That doesn't matter. You only needed to know the situation and now we're done. If you tell anyone about this conversation, I will do some VERY cruel things to you. You didn't want children, right?" The young male threatened, an evil glint in his eye.

Roy visibly shuddered at the mere thought but did not give up on the conversation. "I swear I won't tell anyone about it but tell me who it is. Tell me or I'll figure it out myself." The colonel ordered.

"I'm not going to tell you Mustang."

"Come on! Is it someone I know?" Mustang asked.

"No." The elder Elric replied but he couldn't meet his superior's eyes.

"You're lying! I know them! Are they in the military?" Roy continued his interrogation.

"Would you stop interrogating me?! I'm not going to tell you!" Edward yelled.

"Hmm... violent reaction, strong implication that he thinks I'm getting too close to the answer... It really pays to have a best friend in interrogations. You pick up a few things over the years. So it's a guy in the military. I know a lot of the military and I definitely know almost all of the officers you've met so I should be able to narrow it down." The Flame alchemist continued to explain his thought processes to Edward who just sat there in shock and fear as the suspect were narrowed down more and more. "You really don't seem like the shallow type so it would have to be someone you've spent quite a lot of time with, so... one of my team, Lieutenant Brosh... Oh please God don't let it be Armstrong! ("Hell no!": Ed) Hughes? Oh, I really hope not. He's married with a kid, you know, Ed? Or maybe it's me..." Roy finished thoughtfully before laughing a little. "I doubt it. Everyone knows you hate me." He continued, a hint of sadness leaking into his well controlled voice. It was then that Mustang noticed the young major, looking away with a very bright blush on his face. He was sure Edward had still be facing him a minute ago... 'I must have named the right person... It must be Hughes then since there's no chance that it's me.' Roy thought miserably.

"So who is then? Hughes?" Roy taunted the boy, hoping for a suitable reaction to confirm his suspicions but nothing happened. Well, not nothing; Ed gave Mustang a very strange look that clearly meant 'Are you kidding me?' but there was absolutely no sign of his deduction being right.

Flame continued listing names and watching closely for Ed's reactions to each one.

"Not Hughes? How about Havoc? Or maybe Fuery? Like the shy type, huh? No? Falman? He's very intelligent so I'm sure you could have some great conversations though he might be a bit old for you." By this point, Edward was clearly bored of this game and thought that it was not worthy of his lunchtime, especially considering there was only about 15 minutes left of it already. He stood up and began to make his way calmly to the door.

Roy knew that he had to think of something fast because once Edward left the room, this topic would not be up for discussion again. He suspected that the only reason he'd stayed this long as because he was embarrassed and in a vulnerable state at the time, any other time he would have left straight after the useful conversation had finished. Acting on impulse alone, Mustang walked up behind Ed by the door and trapped him against the wall, one hand on the wall to the right of the boy and the other on the door to his left. He leaned forward and whispered in the young alchemist's ear "Or could it be me?"

Edward obviously shivered making the answer very clear to the colonel who gently nipped the ear that he had previously whispered into. This caused the teen to let out a quiet and breathy moan. It was the best sound Roy had ever heard. He grabbed Edward's shoulder and turned him around before placing a hand on the back of his head and bringing him in to a deep and passionate kiss. Ed returned the kiss with equal enthusiasm though considerably less experience.

Mustang pulled away from Ed and said "So it's me that you like then?"

"Yes, of course it's you Mustang." Edward replied, a little out of breath.

"Ah, ah, ah." Roy tutted. "I'm not Mustang anymore. You call me Roy from now on."

"Ok... Roy... You have to call me Ed or Edward then." Ed countered, a slight blush reappearing on his face.

"Ok then Ed." Roy obeyed, placing a quick kiss on the younger male lips.

"Mu- Roy... I think I might love you." Edward confessed, the blush brightening tenfold.

Roy gently kissed the teen's forehead and drawing him into a hug before beginning to kiss his golden hair. "Edward, I know I love you."

**When It All Falls Apart**

(1) He doesn't remember his previous dreams during his current dream.

Yay! This took me ages! Sorry or the wait but I think it turned out pretty cute so hopefully it was worth it. :D


End file.
